Chocolate Kisses
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: America decides to arouse England with candy, England is in denial, France is a pervert, and the other nations are just kind of there. Yeah, it's just another ordinary day... US/UK, and mild GerIta


**A/N: Yes it's true, this is my second Hetalia fanfic. I've had this idea in my mind for a while. It's kind of silly, but whatever. I just wanted to publish it anyway to hopefully amuse you readers or at least help you crack a smile.**

**I apologize for the short length and the sillyness that this fanfic is. It's maybe a little bit AU, MAYBE though the characters are still nations and all that. So I guess in some POV it's technically not too AU. *Shot for stating the obvious* ...Well anyway, I hope you enjoy! There's always enough room for more US/UK around these parts! Also, there's some GerIta in the omake!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own APH. :[ Though I really, really wish I did.**

_**[…]**_

_Chocolate Kisses_

_**[…]**_

Of all the things in the world, there are two things that England utterly despised to the point of it being ridiculous.

Number one: France and his...well, nearly everything about that man annoyed him. Number two: America very obsessively stuffing his face with food during every meeting that the allies would hold. The latter had once again been getting on England's nerves. Even more so then usual. Because he had apparently decided to take a temporary break away from those greasy burgers and start an addiction to something equally as unhealthy for his being: _candy_.

What kind of candy the younger country had been inhaling was beyond him. But what England could make out when he wasn't trying to desperately block out the noise of his chewing and delighted moaning over how good the taste was, a small chocolate candy that was in an odd shape kind of like a teardrop. It was wrapped in what might have been aluminum foil. Well, whatever kind of candy it was, America seemed to be really enjoying it because he had this _huge _plastic bag of it with him and was trying to blab about their strategies to "_take out the competition in badass ways_" in his own words, while constantly eating them. It didn't only irritate England; China seemed very annoyed by it and was admittedly quick to leave once the meeting was announced over, Russia didn't say anything though he was smiling way too innocently and holding a spear pretty tightly in his hands. Canada was also present during this meeting, and he was much too nervous to speak up and say he was annoyed. Because he knew from experience that he would only get ignored-wait, who's Canada? Well anyway, France had been sighing and resisting the urge to do anything drastic like snatching away the nation's snack and stuffing it all down his windpipe in a gory manner. Not like he could do that anyway, that was only in his dreams.

But anyway, England wasn't sure why this was particularly bothering him. It wasn't the first time that America had eaten obsessively during meetings before, so this shouldn't be like this. Although he was embarrassed to admit it, he may have been particularly uncomfortable due to the moans of pleasure America was making for some strange reason when he was eating the candy. And then there was the way he was dropping them into his mouth and sucking on the chocolate outside covering. And one time, he was almost certain that America had _slowly_ pushed the bite-sized candy piece into his mouth and then another, he had taken his tongue and skillfully grabbed a piece from the bag...

_Oh God_. No, that's impossible. There was no way that he could've gotten turned on by any of this. England was strong when it came to these kinds of things. He wasn't the type to let his mind wander into the gutter and come out just as perverted as France and totally misread a simple action like eating candy. ...Right? Pfft, who was he kidding? He couldn't stop his own mind from becoming perverted. Especially when it came to America. As much as England refused to admit to anyone and himself, he's fallen so hard for him as time passed. Yeah, they had a lot of conflict in past events, but it's been a little while since. And America _is _sexy from a certain angle within the right light. And...okay...England had to headdesk at that point. And once raising his head back up from the table they previously were discussing things at, he rested his head back down promptly and buried his burning face in his arms.

Stupid America and his unintentional/intentional attractive-ness.

A familiar laugh suddenly hit England's ears in the present time as he raised his head up and looked around. "Hey, England, the meeting's over. Why are you still here?" America's sentence had actually come out as: "Eh, Eng, de meeting's 'ver. Why 'ya still 'ere...nom..." Due to him scarfing down more of his candy while talking.

England didn't know why he was still there either. Nor why America was. His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall and he sighed. "I was just getting ready to leave."

America swallowed the candy and nodded. Just as he passed by England with the candy bag, he chuckled to himself in amusement. "You know, I noticed that you were looking uncomfortable today. Are you not feeling well or something? 'Cuz I noticed that you were constantly trying to glance away from everyone and you were looking pretty red in the face at times..."

"I...I'm fine." England insisted, getting up from his seat. He cursed himself inwardly, as he couldn't stand having America notice he was like that during the meeting. It wouldn't be too much longer before he started making assumptions that he was turned on to the suggestive way he was eating that candy. America just gave him a doubtful look. "I'm serious, America. It's probably just the heat wave that came in here because of the open windows. I'll just get going home now."

Quickly, England gathered his things and kept his gaze firmly locked on them. He couldn't look America in the eye for some reason, maybe because of his paranoia of him finding out that he was swooning over him during that meeting. After all, he was too tsundere to admit it.

Besides, how the hell do you explain to someone that your eating caused a lot of sexual tension and turned you on? England didn't know the answer to that, but he sure did not want to ever know. As long as America didn't figure out that he has developed certain feelings for him and was quick to be aroused by the little things that he did, then the world was in balance.

Only problem was that America knew something was going on. He had been around England for a while and had become pretty good at seeing through him. He knew whenever something was going on. Though he was a little bit of an idiot to fully understand the situation. That was were snooping and prying came in! America decided this would be the time to put those skills to the test. He placed his bag of candy on the table and thought for a minute on what strategy to go with.

England stared for a brief moment at the bag as he read the label. "Hershey's Kisses?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! This is the BEST candy in the world, dude! It's so perfect and smooth, and even though it's small compared to other candies; it's got enough of a chocolate taste that really saves it!" America blabbed in a bubbly manner, England had inched away a little bit during this because it was such a sudden change in mood. But then again, this was America talking. "Since it hit the shelves back home, I've been buying several bags of it each time I go shopping! And it's not JUST in milk chocolate; there's other flavors and all!"

"I see. So you're taking a break from your hamburger addiction and creating a candy addiction?" England rolled his eyes. It seemed like America was always having to become addicted to such unhealthy foods. Why couldn't he just grow up and accept the fact that these snacks would put him in his grave very early? Why couldn't he see that?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" America questioned angrily, after gasping. You could see a vein pop up on his head, and England shook his head.

"America, you're just killing yourself off with all this greasy and sugary shit that you're eating." England said all of this admittedly in a pretty concerned motherly kind of way. Which really creeped him out and he hoped to god that America wouldn't dwell on this fact.

"Hey, there's no need to be so worried!" America insisted as he beamed and scarfed down some more candy. England felt at this moment that his warnings fell on deaf ears. "I exercise a lot, so I can counter it all!"

"America..." No, no there was no point in trying to convince him. England broke the sentence and he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"Besides, this stuff tastes awesome! Hey, England, you really need to try some of this stuff!" America reached his hand into the large bag of the colorful wrapped candies and pulled out a couple of pieces. He then held them out for the other country whom really wanted to leave right now.

"No, no, I've no intentions of killing myself off." England's eyes narrowed and he gave him a glare before brushing past America and attempting to walk off to the door that was on the other side of the room.

But much to his misfortune, America was quick and reached out and grabbed the sleeve of England's dark green jacket. He tugged at it roughly and effectively spun him around on his heels to get him to face him. The both hadn't even realized the lack of personal space between them; their faces barely inches apart and their foreheads practically touching.

By the serious glint in America's dark blue eyes, he was meaning business. It occurred to England briefly why he seemed to be more serious when it came to food then important things like preparing for the war and his land's economy.

"L-let go of me! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Heat rushed into England's cheeks pretty rapidly. His resisting under America's hold was becoming less and less successful. America didn't even seem to care.

"C'mon, just try a piece! England, it won't _kill_ you or anything like that!" America insisted, not sounding the least bit convincing. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted his ex-brother to try some of this candy and take that stick out of his ass and live a little bit. He was always eating such crappy food all the time anyway, and if the other allies were here right now: they would approve of that fact.

"A-America...!" England's fail protests were ignored completely. America just reached over for the bag, dipped his hand in, and pulled out a couple pieces of the wrapped chocolate candy. And the rather bold nation slowly brought them to his mouth.

But the weird part was that America seemed to change the direction and pop one of the candies in his own mouth instead. And it appeared that he was just eating it to prove his point. Maybe even to _taunt_ England. Or...or maybe by the way he was suggestively licking and sucking on the next piece, he was trying to either hint at something sexual or just drive him crazy. Probably both at this point.

Nothing in the world would bring England to admit that he was turned on by that. _Nothing_. It was almost embarrassing, but here he was once again letting the dirty part of his mind see this situation as something way different. Waaaaay different. He just stood there trapped in America's strong hold, barely inches away from him, and nearly sweating bullets and blushing this all new shade of red. And he was forced to watch this strangely-suggestive way that America was eating that candy. Just like during the meeting.

Well, years have came and went. And for these years of conflict between them, certain feelings beyond that of his initial family love or later hate arose. As much as he's struggled with them to not give in and admit that he was...well...falling freaking head over heels for him, England wanted so badly to just give in and pull him into a steamy kiss.

But, but then there was an annoying voice in his head that was telling him to just contain himself. He was the United Kingdom, he was strong. Or, well, that's what he believed. Kinda biased, but anyway.

Through a bite of the candy, America managed to comment, "Don't just stand there, live a little and...mmmph-!"

What America was about to say would have to remain unsaid. Pretty quickly and unexpected, England had given into his wants, pulled a seme-ish move, and closed the distance between them altogether and crashing his lips onto the other nation's.

At first, America's mind was in a state of chaos as he tried to register what the hell was going on. But it didn't take too long for him to realize, once he snapped back into reality, he noted that this wasn't exactly what he had intended to happen by a longshot. Though admittedly, he liked were it was going _very much_. So he went with the flow of things and managed to snake his arms up to England's head and pull him even closer. If this was humanly possible, of course. But it shouldn't matter because he is just that epic to defy these things.

England's awareness of reality, meanwhile, was thrown out entirely. He didn't even realize what he just done. He didn't listen to that annoying, proper, voice in the back of his head now cussing him out and trying to knock some sense into him. All he knew was that he _liked_ this _a lot_. As he licked over America's lips he could taste some of that milk chocolate, whatever-the-hell-it-was-called, candy. And it actually didn't taste bad. He would never really admit it, but he enjoyed that taste.

For the next several seconds the two kept up the kiss, barely taking breaths between. Shortly, it escalated into more of an unexpected makeout session. Sweet, chocolate tastes being exchanged in the process. It all started to heat up once America felt like being dominating everything; he nearly unconsciously grasped England's jacket and pulled him back over to the large table were them and the other allies were previously at. And as turned on and into the moment as he was, England didn't refuse this at all. He went perfectly along with it, blinded by so much lust, he climbed onto it.

"_FFFFFF-I'm getting too carried away! Cannot. Resist. The git's...oh, who am I kidding...?_" Was a brief thought that entered England's mind once he finally realized what was going on. And "_FINALLY~! AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND HARD WORK TRYING TO AROUSE HIM AT RANDOM MOMENTS FREAKING WORKED~!_" Was a brief thought that had come to America's mind when he fully realized how England seemed to be totally okay with this and really going uke on him.

Just as America climbed atop the table as well, a little bit more eagerly than what England had done; just sayin', and managed to pin him into a very sexual position...

The doorknob started twirling around, and then it was opened all the way. China walked inside and was soon followed by France, Russia, and a totally un-noticed and of non-importance Canada (why was this dude here again...?)

"I thought I heard some suggestive noises in here-WHAT THE HELL?" Was a disturbed China's reaction as he took in the scene that was before him. And afterward, since everyone else had entered behind him, Russia, France, and the other blond dude whose name escapes me curiously peaked from around him with widening eyes.

There on the large table in the center of the room. England was lying on it with America hovering over him. The former's arms were around the latter's neck. And America had glanced down and noticed his hands had shifted to England's jacket and were in the middle of taking it off. They had broken the kiss just as they heard China's freaked reaction, but they hadn't had time to lose the close proximity.

Awkward silence filled the room. Since worse than that one time at the last world conference when Canada had suggested a method of keeping peace between them all (it had something to do with maples, but nobody really gave him any attention or cared) and then every nation there asked perfectly in unison what his name was and why the hell he was even there. This would be one of those moments when you would expect France to go all creepy om everyone and at least comment about this to make matters more awkward. But, gasp, even he had nothing to say this time.

Normally, everyone would've taken that as a sign the world was ending. Or something drastic along those lines. Because you know that the day France stopped being creepy is the day that Italy would give up pasta for good, Russia would _want_ to become one with Belarus, and Canada would establish a super, all-powerful empire that ruled the world and everybody would know his name.

Embarrassed now beyond anyone's imagination, England's face burned a bright crimson color and he slipped out from underneath America and hurriedly got to his feet. "This isn't what it looks like!" He sputtered quickly, cursing himself inwardly for saying such an obvious statement.

"Yeah!" America insisted quickly, laughing very nervously and getting to his feet as well. He tried not to think that his own face was burning red up to at least his ears now. "We...we...uhhhh...why are you guys back here? And who's that blond guy?"

"...I'm your brother, Canada..." Canada softly explained, sighing heavily and now wandering over to the darkest corner of the room to lament in. As expected, nobody even heard him again.

"China heard some 'suggestive noises' while we were outside eavesdropping." Russia explained pretty casually. He said all of this with an innocent smile and holding a spiked club that he may or may not have had with him before. During his pause, England had sputtered '_YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING?_' but Russia ignored this just like he had that other blond dude and terrifyingly held the club. "We were eavesdropping because we had nothing better to do, you see. And France insisted on staying around to listen in to find out how his plan of convincing America to try and arouse England during the meeting to put an end to all this sexual tension they've got built up."

England's eyes widened, but soon his eyebrows knitted and he glared daggers at France, whom just laughed and tried to look as innocent as he could. Which wasn't much at all if you know him.

"Hey wait England," America said frantically as he was now waving his hands and making the craziest gestures that were effective in making China and Russia stare in awe. "It wasn't just because of France! I was already thinking about doing this, _cough_ just to prove that there has to be something that turns you on _cough_, but he found out and convinced me to go through with it!"

England wouldn't be surprised if his face was now a very bright red shade. Not out of anger, no, more like mortification from all of this. "America...you..._what_?"

China sighed heavily and resisted the urge to crash to the floor anime-style. He didn't want to lose it though, he walked in between America and England and he explained knowingly, "Listen, it's simple! Since you do not know what's going on, let me explain in a nutshell: you two are falling for each other and you just don't want to believe that it's true." At this point, China had slid over to the nearby board they used to draw out plans and took a piece of random chalk and started drawing nice and easily, yet so passionately with it. Everyone was now staring at him, what's-his-name pulling a Tamaki impression in the emo corner included. "If you turn your attention to this blackboard: I have drawn out all of us surrounded by you on one side. But on the other is only me, Russia, and France on the left side of a wall while you two are together on the right. As you can see-"

"China, really, I'm not getting the point, dude." America chimed in after raising a hand. China had rolled his eyes and put down the chalk. How come nobody ever understood his interpretations of events anyway?

Seeing an opportunity to jump in, France took it and slid over to the board beside China. Seriously, how the hell did they manage to do that? "Let me explain this in simpler terms: you're both crazy for each other and want to get into the others' pants. Now then, goodbye~!" Promptly, France managed to grab the arms of China, Russia, and what's-his-name and push all three out of the room. He then stood in the doorway, gave the other two a knowing devious little grin, and slammed the door closed as he made his sudden leave.

From the outside, France could be heard laughing and hammering nailed wood into the door. And Canada's barely-audible protests were mixed in somewhere. But that didn't matter, because nobody noticed the latter anyways.

Now that they appeared to be stuck in the room for God-knows-how-long, America just shook his head and grabbed the forgotten bag of Hershey's Kisses. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table, feet propped up on it. But England was rooted to the spot he had been standing before, face flushed a deep red, glaring holes into the door, and mentally naming off ways he could kill that pervert somehow.

He never had actually been embarrassed that severely before. Okay, yeah, there were a few times he had been. Never once had it been this bad though. What was the biggest thing about this though was that now the other allies and whatever-the-hell-his-name-is now believed he was falling for America! France even locked them together in here, probably assuming that things would have to get kinky and then like a bad fanfiction; get _hardcore _pretty suddenly! Damn him! This was all his fault in the first place for approving America's stupid idea!

Ugh, he didn't know how he felt about America. He didn't know if he was falling for him or not. He didn't know...why he had even kissed him in the first place. Of course, not that he regretted that last one. Ever since then, he couldn't stop his heart from hammering against his chest and get that sweet chocolate taste out of his mouth. Hmm. Maybe those candies were not bad after all...

"You know, France isn't comin' back." America mentioned casually as he looked over at England. Admittedly, he did not regret anything that had happened in the last few minutes. He was actually ecstatic that he had gotten to finally kiss him in such a manner. Not that he hadn't kissed him before; he had done it last week while England was asleep under a big tree outside against his knowledge. But that isn't the point!

"He better not..." England growled, he then roughly grabbed a seat nearby, pulled it out and sat down. Normally he wouldn't really slump in, nearly lying his head on it. But he was too upset to care this time.

America watched him murmur a lot of choice words under his breath as he rested his chin on his palm. The gears started rolling in his head and he leaned over a little and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you so pissed off about? You seemed pretty thrilled earlier."

"I'm not just pissed off..." England corrected, turning his head away as he could feel a faint blush creep into his cheeks. "That whole thing back there was just...unexpected...and..."

"You're embarrassed then?" America suggested after snapping a finger. At this, England had sighed at how slow he was being today. First China's lengthy 'nutshell' explanation, and now this. "Hey, there's nothing to even be embarrassed about! What's the big deal if they saw us? What's the big deal what they think? So what if France will probably tease us about this incident until the day all of us get wiped out by natural disasters or the world suddenly falls apart due to unexplainable causes?"

"I just didn't want to have to figure it all out like this." England murmured, now resting his head on the table and burying his flushed face into his arms. The rest of what he was saying was too muffled for the American to hear.

Blinking, America removed his feet from the table, pushed the bag of candy to the other side and eagerly scooted his chair closer to England's, he wore an interested expression. Even though it was painfully clear that he truly didn't understand what he was talking about. "Figure out what?"

"_Are you bloody kidding me?_" England lifted his head a little, giving America a deadpan look. His ex-brother merely gave him this 'I give up' kinda gesture that made his eye twitch.

"England, what's going on?"

"..."

"I mean, there has to be something. You've been acting so weird lately, and it's been admittedly easy to turn you on. And you actually kissed me earlier out of the blue and you seem kinda red in the face right now! Look, since we'll probably be stuck here together for a while...maybe it's about time that we get some stuff off our chests and make confessions."

"..."

America leaned back in his chair and started twiddling his fingers, a shy little smile creeping up to his lips. It had totally caught England off guard, because the only person he'd ever seen make these nervous gestures was Canada. _Never America_. "See...ahh...I kind of...well, you know..."

"No, I don't know." England replied somewhat bitterly as he sat back up and stared mock-curiously. He figured that America was about to say something far different than what he wanted to confess. It was a likely theory at this point. "But you may as well go on ahead and confess whatever it is now. And, uh, do you have anymore of those chocolate candies left?"

"Sure, sure, here!" America tossed the bag into England's awaiting hand, the latter didn't want to look obvious. But it was impossible now. He officially liked the candy a lot. And that wasn't just because of America's stupid plotting. "Anyway, the truth is that France was right..."

Promptly, England started choking on the bite of the teardrop-shaped candy, his eyes grown wide and his face flushed a deep red once again. America was quick to react though, and he had dove out of his chair and quickly gave a sharp punch to his back.

The candy was coughed out and shot to the other side of the room; out the window. And America still stood there behind England with one hand over his shoulder. He could feel him breathing heavily and trying to compose himself.

"Geez, are you alright? I thought you were about to choke to death!"

"I-I'm fine..." England was now panting a little, but he seemed to be alright. It wasn't mainly due to the choking much; America's spontaneous, epic punch had just startled the hell out of him because he was _strong_.

"It sounds like things are finally picking up~!" France's voice echoed from behind the locked door. America and England both exchanged bewildered looks before snapping their heads to that direction.

"Forget him! Listen England, I know this is kinda the worst time possible to admit this; but I like you! You know...like, _liiiiike_?" America scratched the back of head and tried to avoid eye contact. He didn't need that to know England was probably looking like a retarded fish or something and his face burn a bright crimson shade for what could've been the millionth time that day. "Don't die now from that choking fit! I just now managed to figure out why I've been feeling so weird around you and why I bothered to listen to France's advice! COME ON MAN, LIVE...!"

"America, I'm not dying." England explained slowly, getting out his chair and resting his hands on his shoulders. A deep blush stained his cheeks and he was trying so hard not to grin like an idiot at hearing the words he's been yearning to hear for a while. Not the crap about him 'dying', but rather 'I know this is the worst time possible to admit this; but I like you! You know...like, _liiiiike_?' he felt accomplished, relieved, and embarrassed as hell all in one. "I couldn't possibly do that, especially not now. Not when I've come this far."

"Ohonhonhonhon! It's getting kinky..." A vein bulged onto England's head and turned his head to glare holes through the door.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT IT?" England had snapped spontaneously, causing something of a brief echo. He sighed afterward, yet he still was pissed about the fact France was eavesdropping and could hear, like everything that was being said. And he was interpreting it as something dirty. Tch, typical.

Since the moment had been ruined before by that damn frog, England let a few seconds pass to ease the tension. But after locking eyes with America's dark, sparkly blue ones, he could feel his knees feel kind of weak and the words on the tip of his tongue to be lost.

"This certainly wasn't the way I wanted to admit it, but...I...for a while..." America's eagerness was beginning to wear as his face fell into an annoyed look and he started questioning why England couldn't just spit it out. "Ugh, I'm not sure how to say it..."

"Well," A devious glint sparkled in America's eyes and he sneaked his arms to around England's slim waist, the latter could only stare at realization of how close the two were against each others' body now. And that sounded so _wrong_. "You don't have to say it at all! I can see it all in your eyes! You've fallen head over heels, hopelessly in love with the hero!"

Did he really have to say it that way? It really killed the romantic mood. And it sounded pretty cocky as well. England was about to comment on this, just to counter because he felt like it. But then America added more.

"I knew all along, but I wasn't too sure about how to gradually get you to show me! Haha, I win again!"

Eyes widening in shock at what he just added with his annoyingly-strangely-addictive laugh, and he managed an irritated look. "And how did you find that out?"

America just a wagged a finger. "Hey, I have my ways~ but that isn't the point! It's no secret now, sooo," He pulled away and wandered over towards the light switch on the wall and flicked it. Thick darkness fell over the room and it didn't take long for England to see where he was going with this, he glanced around and then smirked.

Maybe this was going a little too far too fast. Maybe it was very unromantic that France was probably outside eavesdropping even now. But these little details were totally forgotten as America eagerly went up to England and pulled him into a strong hold.

What else were two people, whom have acquired a lot of sexual tension over the years of 'hating' each other and it's finally being fulfilled due to one of the persons' strange idea of arousing the other with chocolate, to do now that they're trapped in a nice, empty, quiet room together? Besides, neither could even remember the last time they'd had sex with anyone.

During the time that America had flicked off the lights, England had taken the chance to sneak his hands into that nearby bag of candy and pop one into his mouth, savoring that taste of it. So America was surprised when he had closed the distance between them once again and crashed his lips onto his. He had somehow managed to suck that melting piece into his mouth (which is kind of gross if you think about it long enough-the fact that he ate something from someone else's mouth, I mean). It didn't occur to him that it was kinda gross. He just liked that taste. He liked that candy. But most of all: he liked the taste of England, whom was really getting into this and feeling like he was not even standing on the floor, but air instead. And these nice tastes prompted him to go farther and deepen the kiss. Pretty soon, he even found himself pinning a shirtless England down to the floor and working his hands down to his pants.

It didn't occur to either that they were just fueling France's amusement and that the window was unlocked and open; they could have easily just jumped out and escaped to take these things to one of their private bedrooms. But oh well, this worked too. Though England would deny it ever happened when the other allies came into the room the next day for the meeting and wonder why they were looking like shit and the room was a mess...

_Fin._

_**[…]**_

_SPECIAL OMAKE:_

"Okay, Italy, this is the room that the allies usually hold their meetings." Germany explained in a hushed tone as he and Italy crept up to the door that still had nailed wood on it.

Italy was curious about why this door still had nailed wood. But he didn't question that at all. He just looked up at Germany with those cute, closed eyes. "Ve~ I understand, but why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's important in honing our abilities in stealth. By sneaking into this place, we're not only helping ourselves; but we are also going to get information about what they're attacks plan are." Germany explained like he was talking about something totally normal. Though the wood was nailed into the door, it was still unlocked. He had found this out by giving the knob a twist. He stuck his ear to the door and listened in, but he heard no voices.

"But isn't that just snooping?" Italy pointed out innocently. At this, Germany had just stared for a long time because the usually-ditzy nation had just saw through his cover up and said something smart.

"Yes..."

About a day had passed since the last meeting that the allies had held. France had ended up getting tired of listening in on America and England and had eventually left the scene to go home. And Germany had decided that morning, randomly might we add, that they could always get information about what they're planning by sneaking into this building and snooping. Of course, he insisted to Italy and Japan that it was part of their training in stealth and not just because he, himself, was curious. Japan was reluctant to come, but he was currently farther down the hall and intensely watching to make sure the coast was clear.

Because Germany hadn't thought of a realistic excuse they could use if they got caught. Damn.

Finally, after much insisting to Italy that it wasn't 'wrong' to just let themselves inside like this, Germany creaked open the door very slow and creepily. It actually opened entirely in almost a full minute. And the axis boys slid inside and pressed themselves against either side of the wall beside the doorframe. Though this was very unnecessary.

After America and England had regained awareness of reality way into the early morning hours, the two had quickly worked to put the room back in order so that nothing would look suspicious and had left to go back to their homes. So now, when Germany and Italy gazed around at the empty room, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. It looked as if nobody had even, you know, messed it up.

"Okay, Italy, look around the room for anything that might give us clues or hints. And I'll check behind that blackboard to make sure they don't have any secret plans hidden there."

"Ve~! Got it!"

So the two wandered around the room, looking for anything that might give away the allies plans for attacks or any other information. Their search proved to be useless, as they found nothing important. Though Italy did once walk past the corner of the room and briefly wonder why something wet was soaking through his shoes. By the way, he finally stopped at the table and sighed heavily at their unnecessary search.

Then something caught his...eye...well, how we may never know because they're closed all the time. Italy noticed a large bag of chocolate candies wrapped in aluminum that were forgotten there. He brought it closer and inspected the name. Hershey's Kisses...

That was an odd name, he noted to himself as he pulled one out and examined it after unwrapping, why would it be called that? Unless it had something to do with kisses or something. It was _bite-sized_ after all. And if you were to kiss someone, you could easily slip it in their mouths. Well, he was hungry at the moment. And Germany and Japan wouldn't agree to let him get some pasta right now because they were still 'training', unquote. Maybe he could try one.

"_Ohhh...yes...veeee~...that tastes so amazing!_" Was Italy's only thought as he ate a couple of the kisses. They tasted soooo chocolatey, and they just melted into his mouth as his tongue savored that taste. And he may seem like an innocent guy, but he did get a part in action when the sun went down. He had quite the experience with sucking and savoring, and yes, this was supposed to sound dirty.

A content, absent smile nearly took up Italy's whole face after having tried that candy. He liked it a lot, though it would never be able to be more delicious than pasta. _Never_. He kind of wanted Germany to try it now; the other nation was so serious and strict all the time, plus he was always eating sucky foods. He probably didn't ever eat sweet things like candy, ect.

But how would he get him to try it? Germany probably would say no or something. Wait a minute! Italy's mind started racing and an idea eventually formed. The name of the candy _is _'Hershey's _Kisses_' maybe that kind of gesture could be a way that he could get him to try it! And with his knowledge that will not be mentioned for the sake of your interpretation of an innocent and dumb Italy, he could very easily crash his lips onto the other man's and slip the candy in sneakily. Though he was kind of unsure about this, he hadn't ever really kissed him that way before...

"Italy, what are you doing now?" Germany sighed and fully turned, making his way over to the plotting Italian. He didn't see this though. All he knew was that Italy was supposed to be snooping around, but now he was just sitting there eating. "We're wasting time by just sitting here. In these few seconds we could've easily discovered some important informa...mmmph-!"

Effectively shutting Germany up suddenly, Italy had leapt up from his seat and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling the blond nation down towards him into a forceful-yet-strangely-innocent kiss. Germany was so not expecting at move at all and had found himself staring with widened eyes and a dark shade of red to rapidly rush into his face. Several, several emotions raced throughout his mind and he wasn't sure how to react. But he knew that he liked this a lot. They weren't exactly an open couple or anything, nor did they even discuss becoming one or their true feelings for each other, but he liked it. And a part of him, a perverted one might we add because it's so obvious he's there, wanted this mere kiss to escalate into something more.

Strangely, Germany found himself tasting milk chocolate. Italy had sneakily slipped it into his mouth during the kiss, but he didn't know this at all. At first, the taste nearly threw him off track. But he did like it. It was better than tasting something like pasta or garlic, or some other random Italian dish that he barely knew anything of...

Unbeknownst to the German and Italian, the door was flung open once again and Japan quickly stepped in and panting a little bit from either exhaustion or panic. "Germany-San! Italy-San! Someone's come..." After looking at the two seemingly sucking each others' faces off, Japan trailed off awkwardly. "Never mind."

Very promptly, Japan shook his head and grabbed the door by it's knob, stepping out and then closing it softly behind him. He didn't once change any facial expression whatsoever during this time, and he was seemingly not even the least bit disturbed by what he had just witnessed up close. On the _inside_, however, he was disturbed to the point of considering going out and getting some brain bleach.

"Oh, it's Japan! What's up?" America called out from a little distance down the hall. He had England with him, and he didn't seem the least bit curious as to why Japan was even here. A typical, absent grin on his features. Japan had greeted him and then his attention shifted towards the seemingly-nervous nation beside him.

"See, I had left some bag of Hershey's Kisses in here yesterday and forgot to get them after some _business_ had come up," England had suddenly coughed and fidgeted a little nervously, ran his fingers through his messy blond hair, and straightened his tie all in ten seconds. America and Japan both exchanged looks at this, both equally puzzled as the other. "So yeah, I came back to get it. But it's cool seeing you around here though!"

"I...I don't think you'll want to go in there." Japan warned them, his inky eyes traveling down to the floor and staying there as he started walking back down the halls. Curiously, America and England took the opportunity to exchange looks as well.

They both were silent until Japan was out of their sight. America raised a brow and England leaned against the door frame.

"I wonder what all that was about..." Thoughtfully muttered England. Inwardly, he was sighing with absolute relief that nobody had caught on that he was kind of jumpy and nervous after becoming paranoid of anyone finding out what him and America had done last night...here...sadly, with France being the voyeur he definitely was.

"Japan's a cool guy and all, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just don't understand the things he does." America frowned and moved over to the door. He shrugged his shoulders and grasped the knob. "Anyway, I'm just going to stroll in and grab the bag of candy. England...do you want to come in too?"

England's face heated up instantly at memories of the previous events in that room and he stepped back. He did the best he could to stay composed, but now that this had happened; he wasn't sure if he could ever enter that room ever again and not be reminded of the bliss and lust he had experienced. How America could stay so damn calm and unshaken was beyond him! Though he knew that he, too, had rather enjoyed it. "Ahh...I think I'll just stay out here and wait. Because it's nice and cool out here in the hall." Good God, that excuse _sucked_.

With a chuckle, America reached over and gave England's shoulder a quick, affectionate pat. "O-kay, suit yourself and your lame excuses! But don't feel so edgy, there's plenty more fun nights to come, believe me!"

America didn't seem to notice England become speechless and flustered at that moment. He opened the door to the room, entered, and the first thing he had seen was Italy seemingly trying to dominate Germany by leading his towards and wall and slip his tongue into his mouth.

Instantly, and silently, America's eyes had widened in a mix of confusion and shock and he backed out of the room and closed the door. For this, food could wait another time.

"What's going on in there?" England promptly inquired, noticing the priceless look on the American's face. "It's not France and anymore of his 'friends' is it? Really, this room's seen enough."

He didn't feel like explaining. Nothing in the world would make him. Now he suddenly understood Japan. America merely shook his head. "Let's just say that I'm feeling some deja vu feeling coming on, and leave it at that..."

England blinked repeatedly. And it lasted for several seconds. Without another word, America sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back down the hall. And he was just left there all alone...wondering what the fuck just happened.

_END. (Really.)_

_**[…]**_

**Don't say I didn't warn you that it would be kind of silly and weird. ^^' I never will know why I've had this idea in my head all this time. And I never will know why I wrote it out. But I guess it's because I am a huge (not-so-closet. LOL) US/UK fan and writing something about them was too tempting to pass up this time. Though my fangirl side took over instantly and I lost myself near the beginning, making the fic more not-so-subtle than originally intended.**

**Um, please don't ask about the omake. IDK. I just felt like including it. And that is NOT just because GerIta is one of my personal favorite Hetalia pairings...! O-kay...maybe... -_-'**

**I apologize if anyone was OOC. Or if this was rushed. Or if it sucked. I just really wanted to write it out and get the idea forever outta my head.**

**BTW, I was eating Hershey's Kisses while writing this whole thing. So, yeah, that fueled my inspiration halfway through when I'd get stuck. Well that, and clicking over to US/UK fan art.**

**In case you're interested in knowing if I'm going to write more Hetalia fics, I was kind of thinking about writing one about what's-his-name-I MEAN, CANADA! *Slaps self* I have to stop using that whole "who is this guy? O.o" joke...but it's difficult...**

**Read and review, you'll get a big basket of Hershey's Kisses, or just whatever candy in general! *Confetti blast***


End file.
